The purpose of the proposed set of investigations is to test a multi-store model of spelling. Previous models of spelling representation assume a unitary image store of the entire word, or fragments of it. In contrast, the present proposal is that many words have more than one memory representation. This assumes that the exposure to an incorrect spelling of a word leaves a memory representation, which has the potential to compete with the correct spelling during visual verification of a generated spelling. The evidence which suggests a multi-store mechanism comes from several sources, but the most compelling is the phenomenon that when subjects are given a recall test, followed by a multiple-choice recognition test, there is a small but consistent tendency for subjects to misrecognize some of those items which they got correct on the initial spelling test. This has been found in previous published research, as well as several pilot investigations. The proposed set of investigations will be aimed at clarifying the phenomena by implementing several methodological modifications, such as having subjects recall in the same visual format as they recognize (by using the computer), making sure that the recognition test includes the subject's initial spelling (whether or not it was correct) as one of the alternatives, making the subjects produce multiple initial spellings and choose the correct one, running the subjects individually to allow adequate time on both the recall and recognition tasks, and post-experimental questionnaire debriefing to determine the cause of the item inconsistencies. If the data does support the multi-store position, it will have far-reaching implications for the way in which we teach and test spelling ability. Specifically, it will bring into question the technique of having students generate alternative spellings and proofreading types of spelling exams. It is possible that spelling ability may be based on ability to discriminate among different strengths (or frequencies) of alternative forms of the spelling of a given word.